The present invention relates to an improved time-controlled fuze, and particularly a time-controlled means for causing an explosive device, such as an explosive projectile or grenade, to self-destruct after a predetermined time, in the event that it has not been exploded by that time by actuation of its normal fuze, as by impact or proximity with a target.
The present invention involves the combination of the rotary timer of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,421, dated Jan. 23, 1973, with other elements to produce an improved time-controlled self-destruct fuze, and the combination of such fuze with an impact-actuated fuze.